<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Such A Naughty Reserve Course Girl (Komahina) by reaperzzz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369892">Such A Naughty Reserve Course Girl (Komahina)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperzzz/pseuds/reaperzzz'>reaperzzz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Eating, F/F, Female Ejaculation, First Time, Genderbending, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperzzz/pseuds/reaperzzz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Komaeda hears a certain rumor about a reserve course having a cam show, she can't help but be curious about it. It couldn't be that good, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. She Does What?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Komaeda chewed her lower lip as she typed in the site name, still doubting that any of the rumors were true, but…She couldn’t stop wondering, either way.<br/>
“Did you hear? One of the reserve course chicks is a camgirl! Can you believe that shit??”<br/>
“Really? Where does she stream?”<br/>
“What, you wanna watch it? I’ve heard it’s not all that remarkable, just average. Fitting, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few more asks for the site name, the boy finally coughed it up, but not without some more rude jokes towards the girl. But she shouldn’t feel too bad, it was just a reserve course. Nothing too important. Call it dumb luck or just a coincidence, but she already had an account on the site he mentioned she was on. Who knew. To her surprise, when she typed in the username she was given, someone did indeed pop up. </p>
<p>Komaeda clicked on her profile, skimming through her past videos to get an idea of her account. She didn’t seem to stream for too long, only going up to about 50 minutes in the longest ones. There also weren’t many videos to even scroll through, Komaeda taking a quick count and came to only 9 previous streams over the past month.</p>
<p>How interesting… Judging from the thumbnails, she didn’t do anything very eye catching, nearly all of them only solo masturbation ones, with the remaining 1 or 2 shorter streams being her sitting on her bed, seemingly talking. Maybe those were just her checking in? They had significantly less views, either way. Her profile was a filtered selfie of her, a soft smile on her slightly flushed face.</p>
<p>This definitely looked like the kind of profile a reserve course would make. Painfully boring, and dull. That knowledge didn’t seem to dwindle her curiosity, though, reloading the page a few times until a new icon showed up right next to her latest video. She was live right now? Seemed that way..</p>
<p>Well, why not. She clicked on the stream, waiting a few moments for it to load before the girl appeared on her screen. Now that she saw her actually moving, she looked…vaguely familiar, maybe. She had most likely seen her during lunch time, when she went to a shop to buy a sandwich or something else. Her username was H_Helios, like the greek god, which Komaeda found a little charming at least. </p>
<p>‘I know her name….It was something like Hilana? No that doesn’t sound right… Hirona? No…’ Komaeda wondered as she kept her eyes focused on the unknown girl onscreen. For now, she was just saying hello to everyone who joined. She wasn’t very popular, it seemed, only a couple dozen people joining and the number seemingly settling around 50.</p>
<p>‘Maybe she’ll introduce herself to newcomers..?’ She thought to herself, typing out a simple “Hello there!” message and hitting send. She noticed it pretty quickly, with the snails pace of the comments anyway. “Oh, I think you’re new here… I haven’t seen your name before.”</p>
<p>A few key presses later, and Komaeda swiftly replied “Yep, forgot I even had this account, honestly. You looked pretty cute, though.” That seemed to flatter her, as she unconsciously twirled a section of her hair in her finger “Hehe, um, thank you. I’m surprised you found me, though. I’m not exactly well known on here.”</p>
<p>Should she tell her that she heard about her from school? No, that’d give away too much. She stuck with a vague “I just scrolled through the homepage for a bit and saw you.” Which seemed to satiate her curiosity. “Oh, ok. I’ll be starting in a bit, so don’t worry. Do you know how this whole thing works?” It was just paying for her body, essentially, right? Maybe it worked differently on here?</p>
<p>“No, could you explain, please?” She typed out, wanting to see if the site's rules were indeed different than she initially assumed. “No problem! Basically, you can donate money, or cherries with that icon in the top right corner, and you can give me things to do. But you don’t have to give me anything, I’m not that picky. Komaeda looked up to the cute dancing coin icon, clicking on it and seeing a popup of options show up, going from 1 to 500 dollar donations. She smirked a little before doing something maybe a little foolish.</p>
<p>The reserve course girl cocked her head up a little at the sound of a bell being played, Komaeda guessing that was the sound indicating someone donated. Her eyes instantly widened and she attempted to get a sentence out as she saw that Komaeda had donated 1,000 dollars. Just like that???? “So, like this?” Komaeda playfully typed to the still shocked girl.</p>
<p>“Uhm! I’m..just gonna..” She mumbled before leaning over, typing something on her keyboard before the money went back to Komaeda “You really don’t need to give me that much. Just 10 dollars is more than enough.” Komaeda sighed a little before typing an ‘Ok, fine..’ in defeat. It wasn’t like she lost anything if she donated that much. </p>
<p>Komaeda scanned over the comments that slowly came in, most of them just being sweet or flirtatious greetings, to which the girl onscreen nervously giggled and played with her hair, tied in a slightly messy high ponytail. One message finally managed to remind Komaeda of the girl’s name, her making an “Ooohhh!!!” sound as she realized. “Hinata! I’ve definitely seen her before!”</p>
<p>Now reassured of her name and familiarity, Komaeda could pay more attention to her. She was admittedly pretty, even if her looks were only slightly above average if anything. After another minute of Hinata answering questions and talking about her day, the comments began to get more explicit, and impatient. “Oh, sorry, sorry! I got a little carried away there..” She apologized before crossing her legs, clearing her throat “So? What would you like me to do?”</p>
<p>That question seemed to give the chat a small boost, as messages seemed to stream in a little faster, the requests thankfully not. Too weird. </p>
<p>User4156: take off ur top</p>
<p>Kingliam: suck my dick lmao</p>
<p>reaperzzz: PLEASE show ur mahama mommy milkers thanks</p>
<p>Daddydom: fuck yourself until you scream</p>
<p>Hinata looked over them and nodded to herself, her face heating up unintentionally. “Alright.. starting off easy tonight, guys?” She asked as she began to unbutton her polka dotted blouse, tossing it aside and smiling at the camera. Komaeda felt her face get warm as she couldn’t help but stare at her chest. That shirt really did wonders in hiding how big they were, because they looked normal with it on…</p>
<p>She wore a light purple bra that seemed a little too tight for her size, her breasts slightly spilling out from the top. She wiggled her chest back and forth slightly, her sweet smile turning into a sly one as her eyes lowered. “I’ve honestly been really turned on all day… My new toy finally came in the mail, lucky me!” She said happily, leaning over to presumably get it from the side of her bed.</p>
<p>Komaeda’s legs jolted a bit as she realized her hand had been slowly trailing down her stomach, absently rubbing at herself through her underwear. “I’m seriously already turned on…?” She mumbled in half amazement and annoyance to herself, turning her attention back to Hinata who was shyly showing the box of her latest ‘toy' she had gotten.</p>
<p>“Wow…even the vibrator she gets is painfully normal.” Komaeda joked to herself, typing out a teasing message of “I bet you’ll look really cute with that inside you.” The look on her face was absolutely priceless, her cocky little smile dwindling almost instantly and slowly placing the boxed toy down “Um, we’ll see about that in a bit, won’t we..?” She said, clearly trying to distract herself.</p>
<p>‘Its almost funny how easy this is..’ Komaeda thought, giving up on keeping what little pride she had built and now slipping her hand into her underwear, feeling how slick she’d gotten. Hinata’s eyes flickered a bit, reading requests before moving her hands to unclasp her bra. She smiled a little, groping herself and lifting her boobs before letting the bra slip off, her breasts dropping from their hold.</p>
<p>Komaeda almost eagerly leaned over to type something else, feeling more confident “Come on, play with your tits more.” Hinata’s eyes expectedly widened a little before she directed her attention towards her bedsheets, letting out a soft moan as she gently groped herself again, playing with her hardened nipples as well.</p>
<p>Komaeda let out a slow and shaky breath, letting out small and choppy breaths watching the busty girl play with her chest. She enjoyed watching her eyes flutter up as but before going down, checking the chat and weakly moaning to herself. “I think I can go a little while tonight.. I really just want something inside me already… Please?” </p>
<p>Komaeda was well aware she was directing that question towards everyone watching, but she couldn’t help but let her imagination wander a little and pretend that Hinata was directly begging her for permission to touch herself. So needy and almost pathetic with how desperate she looked when she grinded herself against her foot for some sort of stimulation<br/>
‘Jeez, not that far, Komaeda.’ She quickly scolded herself, feeling slightly guilty at how wet she got at that small fantasy. </p>
<p>The chat seemed to have given her permission to move on, as she was currently unboxing her vibrator from its containment. “Thank god, it comes with batteries… If I had to charge this or buy any I’d break something..” Hinata joked quietly as she finished setting it together, turning it on and pressing it against her palm to test the vibrations.</p>
<p>Komaeda thought to herself quickly before leaning over, her fingers slowly circling her clit while she typed. “Can I ask you to do something, baby?” Hinata, as expected, broke her eye contact and glanced at her hand briefly before nodding in agreement “Of course, you seem to be fun, anyway..” Komaeda couldn’t help but smile a little before sending her suggestion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘This Clover person is really ballsy..’ Hinata thought as she saw their newest message. CloverBitch...? That name struck her as interesting as soon as she saw it, and now it only got her more excited whenever she saw a new message come in. Maybe they just called everyone on here nicknames, but they really were making her turned on.</p>
<p>“Turn it on the highest setting, and hold it against your clit. You’ll look so fucking hot" Hinata felt her already soaked pussy nearly pulse as she read over the message again. “Whatever you say..” She said, brushing off the compliment to avoid embarrassing herself any further even though that’s essentially impossible at this point.</p>
<p>She leaned back onto her bed, taking off her underwear and resting her weight onto her left arm after she dropped them onto the floor to join her other dirty laundry. ‘I should really clean soon.’ She thought before pressing the small switch at the base, biting her lip as she lowered it down to her wetness. She couldn’t hold back a loud gasp of surprise as the toy pressed right against her clit, her hips starting to shake as well.</p>
<p>“F-Fuck me, this is so good…” Hinata whispered, clenching around the harshly vibrating object. She looked up and smiled weakly, her lower half bucking up as she tried to stabilize her trembling self. “Clover, you like this, huh? Like seeing me shake for you?” She teased softly, grinning as she saw the mentioned one type something out.</p>
<p>“Of course I do, baby. I wanna make you tremble more" That last line nearly sent Hinata over the edge right there, fuck. “Please do" Hinata said without realizing, clenching around the toy and biting her finger as her toes curled in. A small part of her felt guilty for getting this worked up over someone random watching her, but that was quickly drowned out by her constant gasps and moans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Komaeda had to muffle herself with her shirt by now, thrusting her middle and ring finger inside herself as she watched Hinata come undone so easily, because of her.. She told her what to do, and she listened. Granted, it was because that was the point of the site, but it still made her body tingle with arousal from being able to control someone like that.</p>
<p>She watched as Hinata's pussy dripped onto the sheets below her, her thighs twitching as her pretty bright green eyes rolled up as far as they could go. Komaeda grinded down against her fingers as she listened to Hinata's loud moans. “So good..” She whispered, sending Hinata some encouragement over the chat “That’s it baby, just a little longer.. You’re doing so well" </p>
<p>“Hah, please, please please let me cum!” Hinata begged as she was obviously trying to contain herself. Komaeda let out a shuddered breath, her legs spreading open more as she quickly came closer to her orgasm as well. “Just one more minute, honey, I want you to cum with me" Komaeda smiled as Hinata nodded in response, leaning her head back as the sheets curled in with her toes.</p>
<p>Komaeda thrusted her hips up to meet her fingers, her palm hurriedly rubbing her clit at the same time. Hinata just looked so amazing, so vulnerable like this. “Cum for me Hinata" Said girl cried out as she slid the toy inside of her, harshly thrusting it inside herself as she came. The slight of Hinata fucking herself was enough to make Komaeda cum as well, squirting slightly and pressing her back into her chair.</p>
<p>“F-Fuck!!” Hinata squeaked as her hips shook, her hands continuing its fast pace even as her orgasm seemed to fade down. Komaeda panted heavily, resting her hand inside herself before slowly pulling them out, softly chuckling at how soaked she had gotten and watching how her wetness spread out as she spread her fingers out.</p>
<p>She looked back up at Hinata, turning her head a little and cleaning her fingers on her underwear before typing “Hey, ease up baby, it’s ok to stop.” Hinata opened her eyes after a few more seconds, easing her pace down and turning the toy off. “Thank you…very much..” Hinata said softly, clenching around her vibrator before pulling it out and licking a stripe up the silicone.</p>
<p>“I wonder how she tastes..” Komaeda wondered out loud, saying a simple goodbye before closing out of the tab and shutting her laptop off. Now that she knew there was a cute girl like Hinata in the reserve course, she couldn’t help but want to talk to her more. She’d have some fun tomorrow, wouldn’t she?..</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lunch time came sooner than usual, Komaeda closing her book and leaving the classroom to the nearby shop. She spotted Hinata, alone and sitting at an outdoor table of the shop. She was blandly staring at her food, occasionally taking a bite of her sandwich and staring off into the distance. Komaeda walked over and lightly tapped her knuckle against the table, Hinata snapping out of her daydreaming and looking at her in confusion </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, did I take your seat?” She quickly apologized, getting her things in case she had to leave. Komaeda quickly shook her head, putting her hand over Hinata's to put her food back on the table. “Oh, no, I just wanted to sit by you. You looked lonely.” Komaeda explained, Hinata slowly sitting back down and motioning to the chair in front of her.</p>
<p>Komaeda sat down and smiled at her, swirling her drink in her hand as she watched the other girl “May I ask your name?” She questioned, Hinata pausing before telling her. She was very clearly awkward, her posture and tone dripping with uncertainty. “I’ll tell you my name too, then. I’m Clover!” She was barely able to contain a wide smirk as Hinata jerked her head up at that name.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong? Did I remind you of someone or something?” Komaeda inquired, resting her face on her hand. “No, it’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” Hinata quickly brushed off, munching her sandwich and avoiding eye contact. Komaeda let out a playful little giggle as she crossed her legs together. “So Hinata…” She cooed, the mentioned girl perking up and meeting her eyes.</p>
<p>“Did it feel good cumming to me last night, baby?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Baby Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our dear Hinata decides to agree to this odd girl's offer, and experiences one hell of a first time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello! This came out waaaayyy longer than i expected. 4k words!!! Anyway, there are some little details i forgot to mention in the first part.</p>
<p>-This is a college/university AU, so don't worry about this being 'barely legal'</p>
<p>-Also pretty obviously a non despair AU.</p>
<p>-Regarding Komaeda's personality. I'd imagine her thoughts of reserve course students has improved since highschool, thanks to Chiaki and general maturing. She still isn't the kindest about them, but now she at least won't be a TOTAL bitch to them, lol. Hinata is an exception, since her camming sparks up Komaeda's interest.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata froze in her seat at Clover's little question. She knew it. She knew this would happen eventually, somehow or someway, a person would recognize her and make her life hell. “Ok, you got me, what do you want?” The white haired girl's expression changed to a confused one, making Hinata slightly roll her eyes in annoyance and nerves. </p>
<p>“You obviously want something, so what? You want money, nudes, some other shit? What do you want so you’ll keep your mouth shut?” Clover paused for a moment before shaking her head “Oh, no, I don’t care what you reserve course students do. It’s none of my business. You just sparked my interest, so tell me. Why do camming, of all things?” </p>
<p>‘Is…she being serious right now?’ Hinata thought to herself. She just nearly gave her a heart attack thinking she’d have to deal with blackmail, and now she was asking her about her personal life like that? The nerve of some people… “To put it short, money. I thought I was at least somewhat attractive enough to do it.”</p>
<p>Clover nodded and smiled a little at Hinata “So it’s just money, hmm? Do you live in your own apartment already?” Hinata shrugged to avoid talking too much about herself “That and tuition in general, I suppose.” An odd glint popped up into Clover's eyes, her smile widening “In that case, I can pay it. Or at least help you.” </p>
<p>Hinata looked her over almost immediately in doubt. Help her with tuition? It was like, 40,000 dollars a year! “You are aware of how much it is, right?” Hinata asked, her mind failing to process really anything currently happening. Clover just nodded in response “I won’t say how much, but let’s just say I’m very comfortable money wise" </p>
<p>Hinata raised her brow a little in intrigue, resting her head onto her fist “So..you’ll pay for tuition, supposedly, but what’s the catch? I can’t really believe that this will come cost free, sorry" Clover just leaned her body in, her eyes closing a little, making her smile more devious as she bit her lip “Ah, nothing much. For one, I’d want to get to know you like I said.”</p>
<p>That... wasn’t so bad. Before she was about to agree, Clover continued “You’re free to continue your camming, if you want to, but I’d like to also be a little more than friends with you" At her tone and smirk, it was pretty hard to misunderstand what she meant by ‘more than friends’ Hinata stumbled on her words as she looked the other girl in the eye, seeing if she was maybe just playing with her.</p>
<p>She didn’t know if she should feel relieved or more on edge when she saw nothing more than genuineness in her posture and face. “You’re…being serious? I…” She quickly was at a loss for words as this situation sank in. She could just tell her to fuck off, and her anger would probably be warranted, but she wasn’t that annoyed. Just a little. </p>
<p>“Um…I think I’ll…need a little time to think that over, so… How about I give you my number, and we can text after school about it?” Komaeda seemed to ponder her offer for a moment before happily nodding, pulling out her phone, jeez it looked 10 times bigger than Hinata's, and handed it to her. Hinata took the clue and typed in her number, saving herself and glancing at the time. </p>
<p>It was about 20 minutes before class started back up, but she wanted to try and take her mind off this for at least next class, so she politely excused herself as she walked back to the huge almost futuristic building that was Hope's Peak. She’d done her fair share of marveling at the sheer size of the school, completely towering over her and almost engulfing her in a way. Maybe it was because she was only in the reserve course, but that feeling never fully went away, no matter how many times she stood in front of it before school began. </p>
<p>Nevertheless, she walked to class, mindlessly carrying out the day as usual. Class passed by, and eventually ended, Hinata walking back to her small apartment building a few blocks down the road. </p>
<p>“Ah! Hinata, you live around here?” </p>
<p>Before she could respond, a familiar white haired girl came from behind her, giving her a little smile and dainty wave. “Um, are you…following me or something?” Clover's smile dropped into a concerned look, shaking her head “Oh no, no, I was going for a walk and just saw you across the street! Lucky me, right?” Hinata gave her a dubious look, but didn’t get too much into it and just shrugged.</p>
<p>“I guess? You could hang out with me, if you want to. I have a feeling that’s what you’re here for, anyway" Clover gave her a sly grin in response “Aw, am I that predictable already?” Hinata just rolled her eyes slightly and lead Clover to her apartment, holding the door open “Sorry if it’s a little messy, I haven’t had the chance to clean lately.”</p>
<p>She nodded, glancing around and running her fingers along the wall as she walked away. While Clover explored around, Hinata locked her door and tossed her shoes and coat to the ground, following the other girl into her bedroom. Of course she’d go in there. Hinata watched her aimlessly look at her posters and desk half assedly placed to try and not make her room. Dead looking.</p>
<p>“You have such an eye for decoration, Hinata.” She commented, a laugh quickly stifled in the brunette at her ‘subtle’ sarcasm. “Yep, it’s my passion.” She playfully replied, plopping down onto her bed and watching Clover look around her room. It wasn’t that big of a space, what was she even looking for? She seemingly gave up, or knew she couldn’t look around anymore without being suspicious, so she joined Hinata in sitting at the foot of her bed.</p>
<p>Hinata stared at the ceiling, letting her thoughts take over a little with the silence. Clover wasn’t making much of an attempt to talk with her, seeming perfectly fine with sitting in silence. In her room. Clover was. In her room. The girl who offered to pay her rent and tuition probably in turn for being fuck buddies was in. Her room.</p>
<p>Hinata then for no real reason sat straight up, facing her body towards the other girl but keeping her head turned to the side. “So… about your er, offer… You’re being serious? This isn’t a prank, or something?” She cautiously met Clover's gaze, only seeing a smile still on her face like it was her resting expression. “I’m very serious, Hinata.” Was her honest answer, crawling closer to her and picking her chin up with her finger.</p>
<p>Hinata silently screamed at the sudden eye contact, face unintentionally heating up as her eyes darted downwards by instinct. “Um, well, in that case! I may… be alright with… your conditions.” Hinata sputtered out, her voice growing quieter as she finished her sentence. She could almost hear the cocky smirk that appeared on Clover.</p>
<p>She leaned forward a bit at first when Clover removed her finger from under her chin, pressing her hands together and smiling gleefully “Yay! I’m very happy you agreed! I actually was thinking of some questions to ask on the way here!” ‘That was like, a 2 minute walk..’ Hinata thought as Clover seemed to get herself comfortable on Hinata's bed, playing with her hair a little before clearing her throat. </p>
<p>“Before I forget, I should probably mention something. My real name isn’t Clover, it’s Komaeda Nagito. Other than that, you can ask me something to start us off! And they can be vulgar, if you want.” Didn’t she say she- Forget it. Hinata paused for a moment before thinking up a question.</p>
<p>“I suppose…What’s your Ultimate? You’re wearing a Main Course uniform, so you have one, right?” Komaeda nodded happily, twirling a lock of poofy hair between her fingers as she answered “Ultimate Lucky Student! It’s not much, but it’s my Ultimate!” Hinata just nodded and rested her head on her knees, holding her legs to her chest.</p>
<p>That explained the name Clover, then. “My turn, then. Hmm.. What did you come to Hope’s Peak for? I’m guessing to become a Main Course, right?” Hinata nodded, giving a small shrug and playing with her shirt. “Yeah, I suppose so. I’m not even sure what Ultimate I want, I just want to have one. It’d make this all seem worth it, I guess.” </p>
<p>The girls continued this randomly started game of 20 questions for a little bit, getting to know the basics like ‘when’s your birthday, how old are you, what cup size are you (a question Hinata said as a joke but Komaeda took seriously) and other things like that. Hinata glanced out her window, surprised that the sun was nearly set already. ‘I should probably make sure she has a way home…’</p>
<p>Before she had the chance to ask, she gasped a bit as she felt something graze across her thigh, legs jerking inwards. She looked up at Komaeda, who was pretty clearly the culprit, looking across her lower half with a focused but soft gaze. “I didn’t know you were that sensitive, Hinata..” Komaeda commented, looking up at her and putting her arms over Hinata’s knees. </p>
<p>She laid her head down, smiling innocently up at her “Your turn.” Hinata couldn’t help but glare at her slightly as she continued “Ok, I’ll ask something. Did you actually find me by scrolling, like you said?” Komaeda’s expression dropped a bit, her smile still there as she looked at Hinata. “You caught me! I did hear about you from another boy yesterday, but I didn’t tell anyone else.”</p>
<p>“Which reminds me,” Komaeda began, delicately trailing her finger up Hinata’s thigh again and humming at the little squirm her legs made. “You never answered my question earlier.” Hinata looked down at her in confusion. What question? This was the only time the two had even questioned each other ever.<br/>
“Did it feel good cumming to me last night?”</p>
<p>Hinata’s face flushed, remembering that yes, technically she never answered that. “It seemed so to me, personally. I can’t say for sure, but you looked like you were in heaven. Your eyes were so rolled back they nearly disappeared!” Komaeda cooed, a playful grin on her lips as she intently watch Hinata turn redder with each word she said.</p>
<p>Hinata looked to her left, avoiding absolutely any eye contact as she slowly formed a response “I…It felt….um…good, I guess..?” Komaeda gave her an inquisitive look, slowly sliding her hands up to hold her waist and bring her closer “You guess? Well, if it didn’t feel that good, I guess I have to make it up to you, don’t I?” </p>
<p>Hinata held in a squeak as she almost instantly felt Komaeda’s gentle kisses being pressed against her cheek “Yyyou don’t need to, ah! M-Make it up to me..” She mewled out, hips grinding up a little into Komaeda’s slow and careful touch. “So you don’t want this?” Komaeda asked, her voice soft and warm sounding in Hinata's ears. </p>
<p>Hinata fought back a whine as she felt the other girl's hands backing away from her body. “I never said that..” Hinata mumbled, a frown forming on her face. Komaeda’s fingers were just barely touching her, tracing small circles across her hips and relishing in the small sound of pleasure that came out of Hinata’s mouth.</p>
<p>“If you want this, then say it. Say you want me to touch you more.” Her hands were ever so slowly creeping down her stomach, closer and closer until her fingertips began to graze over the waistband of her underwear. “I..! I want you to touch me more, please!” Hinata exclaimed, her words rushed and louder than she intended.</p>
<p>“Good girl.” Komaeda cooed again, returning to feeling up Hinata’s warm and soft thighs while pressing little butterfly kisses on her jawline. Hinata leaned her head back a little to let Komaeda have more space for kisses, letting out some tiny moans and shaky breaths that she pretended didn’t happen for the sake of her ego.</p>
<p>Komaeda let her hands slide up her tummy, grasping the hem of Hinata’s shirt and glancing up at her “Can I take this off?” Hinata nodded, helping the other take off the thin clothing and dropping it to the side. Komaeda smiled and looked across her body, dragging her hands up to cup and grope her chest. “You’re so pretty.. You really like being touched like this, don’t you?” </p>
<p>With her question, she shifted Hinata’s bra up until her breasts fell out of their hold. Hinata shifted her legs so they were more closed, feeling herself get more wet with Komaeda’s invading but gentle touches, shivering as Komaeda rubbed her thumb around her hardening nipples. “You like that? You’re already shaking and I haven’t even done much..” Komaeda whispered as she trailed a line of kisses down to where her hands were.</p>
<p>Hinata let out small little moans before feeling wetness swirl across her nipple, letting out an undignified squeak in response. Komaeda made a small giggle as her hands lowered back down to her hips, circling over them and closing her lips around Hinata’s breast. She relished in the soft and gentle moans Hinata let out as she began to lightly suck on her boob hehehehehehe boobie.</p>
<p>“K-Komaeda… fuck…” Komaeda pulled her lips away from her nipple slightly, kissing down her tummy and gently pulling on her shorts “Take these off for me, baby. I wanna see how wet you are.” Hinata gave her a tiny smile, entire face a lovely shade of rosey red as she unbuttoned her shorts, slowly inching down her shorts until they came down to her knees. </p>
<p>Komaeda gave a small kiss to her barely clothed entrance, already feeling that she’d gotten very wet just from the bit of foreplay they did. “So…should I, er..leave these on, or no..?” Hinata asked cautiously, keeping her voice soft to try and mask the sounds she kept making. It didn’t help that Komaeda was swirling her tongue directly over her clit when she was trying to speak, her low giggles easily being heard as she continued with a grin.</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t think I should decide for you, Hinata. Do you think it’d be a better idea to leave them on, or no?” Komaeda teased, her thumb delicately rubbing Hinata’s inner thighs as she lovingly looked up at her, which was only met with Hinata’s sharp glare. Komaeda just peppered more kisses across her thighs and hips, humming at the smooth moans the other girl let out.</p>
<p>“Ok, fine, I’ll take them off…” Hinata grumbled, the annoyance in her voice not sounding even a bit real as she slid off her slightly soaked panties hurriedly, tossing them so they fell onto the floor. Hinata bit her lip at silence she was met with from the girl below her. She quickly slapped a hand over her mouth, however, when she felt a stripe being licked up her slit.</p>
<p>“Hinata is so pretty, even like this… You’re gonna be screaming my name by the end of the night, doll.” Komaeda whispered before flicking her tongue across Hinata’s clit, watching her hips jolt up immediately in response. “Oh!” Hinata cried out as Komaeda’s tongue hastily moved around, going further down until the tip of it met with her hole. </p>
<p>“You’re so wet Hinata-chan~” Komaeda cooed, her tongue teasingly sliding inside of her. Hinata didn’t even bother to try and muffle herself at this point, too wrapped up in how amazing Komaeda was making her feel. “K-Komaeda!!” Hinata squeaked out, her hands going down to grip her hair for support as her legs trembled harshly.</p>
<p>Komaeda didn’t seem to notice the tight grip on her hair, only leaning in farther and slowly pulling her tongue out from inside Hinata. Said girl whined pathetically at the loss of stimulation, wrapping her legs around Komaeda’s neck to try and keep her close. “Don’t worry, honey, I’m not gonna stop..” Komaeda assured as she delicately undid the hold of Hinata’s legs.</p>
<p>Hinata pouted down at her a bit, watching with uncertain eyes as Komaeda hopped off the bed, crouching down and peeking underneath the box spring. “Um…what are you looking for, exactly..?” Hinata asked before Komaeda let out an “Aha!” and soon popped back up with a familiar looking box. Hinata’s eyes shot open as she realized what it was, stumbling for words to respond with.</p>
<p>Komaeda gave a sly look to Hinata, unboxing the ‘item’ and holding it close to her as she crawled back into her earlier position. Hinata was staring down at her in wide eyed fascination, pensively waiting for Komaeda to press the toy inside her. Komaeda leaned her head against her thigh, gently rubbing her thumb across her outer lip and glancing up at her.</p>
<p>“Are you alright with this?” Hinata paused for a moment, putting her legs around Komaeda’s lower back before nodding, running her hands through Komaeda’s hair to ease her nerves. Komaeda smiled sweetly up at her, pampering her wetness with little kisses before pressing the head of the toy against her hole. Hinata gasped a little, biting her fingers and unintentionally clenching around the sudden thickness inside her.</p>
<p>Komaeda took her time with coaxing the toy inside her, checking that Hinata didn’t look to be in pain before pushing another inch or so into Hinata. This went on for only a bit longer before the toy was fully inside of Hinata, Komaeda rubbing her clit slowly to make sure she stayed wet. Hinata let out a few shaky breaths as she experimentally moved her hips around onto the toy, her toes curling up as she moaned out.</p>
<p>Komaeda chuckled slightly, slightly pulling the toy out of her before pushing it back in, repeating that a few more times and watching Hinata’s head lean back and sweet moans falling from her mouth. “Good girl… be nice and loud for me, ok baby?” Hinata felt her wetness begin to drip down her thighs, Komaeda quickly licking it up and kissing her inner thigh.</p>
<p>The thrusting of the toy mostly stayed at the same pace, the occasional kisses or licks being pressed against Hinata’s lower half while she squirmed and moaned out in pleasure. Until Komaeda turned the toy on, that is. Hinata felt herself start to melt into the pleasant feeling of light vibrations inside of her, biting her lip and tightening her grip around Komaeda.</p>
<p>“That’s right, baby… Does this feel good? You like feeling me fucking you like this?” Komaeda whispered, just loud enough for Hinata to hear her. When Hinata began to respond, she oh so kindly interrupted her by starting to suck on her clit and bumping the vibrations up a notch or two. Hinata let out a loud moan, throwing her head back against the pillow. </p>
<p>Komaeda smiled at the jolts of Hinata’s leg as she swirled her tongue and flicked it up against her clit. She paused the toy's movements for a second, letting Hinata relax a little before pulling it out and harshly shoving it back in, feeling herself get even more worked up at Hinata’s near scream of pleasure. Upon continuing this new fast and rough pace with the toy, her noises didn’t let up or quiet down at all. </p>
<p>Her hips arched high up suddenly, her moans and mewls sounding shakier as well. Komaeda guessed she managed to find her good spot and made sure to hit that spot as best as possible. Hinata leaned her head to the side, legs occasionally kicking up before landing back next to Komaeda and curling into the trashed-up bedsheets.</p>
<p>“You gonna cum, honey? Come on, do it for me..” Komaeda purred as she gently held Hinata’s hips down, angling the toy slightly upwards causing the brunette to squeak and clench tightly around it. “H-Hey, I feel..w-weird..!” Hinata brokenly warned, Komaeda having a feeling she knew what she meant. She kept going, hitting that special spot over and over again until Hinata finally broke.</p>
<p>She muffled a scream into her hand, her legs snapping open as she squirted out from her orgasm. Komaeda kept up with the thrusting as Hinata quickly ruined the bedsheets even further with how hard she came onto them. “Fuck you’re hot… Yeah, that’s right, keep cumming for me.” Komaeda encouraged as she played around with the vibrations.</p>
<p>Hinata could only make soft and high pitched mewls at the overstimulation beginning to form, her inner thighs totally soaked from her explosive like orgasm. “A-Ah!! Please, Komaeda, t-time out-" Hinata begged softly, starting to wince at the feeling. Komaeda listened, and turned the toy off, letting Hinata catch her breath and relax into the bed.</p>
<p>Komaeda hummed in content as she kissed up Hinata’s body until she met her cheek, nuzzling into it and laying against her bare and heaving chest. “You were amazing, honey..” Komaeda praised, not minding Hinata’s brief nod of a response as she ran her nails delicately up and down her sides. “Hey….are…are you gonna, you know…Be ok? Since I don’t think you, er-" </p>
<p>Komaeda cut Hinata off with yet another smooch on her nose, finishing her sentence for her “You’re worried because I didn’t cum? Aww, you’re so sweet. Well, if it’ll make you feel better I can get myself off pretty quick. Making you come undone like that made me soaked" Hinata gave her a tired but attentive glance as she watched Komaeda slowly slide her skirt down, spreading her legs and letting Hinata see that she wasn’t lying. </p>
<p>Her underwear was clearly wet as she slowly brushed her middle and ring finger down it. She seemed to get impatient rather quickly as she hurriedly shoved her panties down to her knees, sighing in relief as her fingers easily sank inside of her. “God, yes, Hinata… You like knowing you did this to me? That you made me so horny just from your moans?”</p>
<p>Hinata nodded breathlessly, eagerly watching the girl straddled across her chest fucking herself on her skinny fingers. “Yeah…You’re so fucking hot, god…” Hinata mumbled as she looked up to see Komaeda’s pretty eyes rolled up, her mouth left slightly agape as moans of ecstasy fell out.</p>
<p>She came fairly easily, not as messy or loud as Hinata but nearly as hard, judging from how tight her hands were gripping her shirt. Hinata could only watch as Komaeda fell silent but twitched as she came, feeling her pulsing and dripping on her stomach. Right as she seemed to be finishing, Hinata leaned in and quickly locked her in a kiss, which made the other let out a sound of surprise.</p>
<p>The kiss, although starting off rushed, slowed down into a proper one as Komaeda took the lead and pushed Hinata back down against the bed. She pulled away and moved her kissing down to Hinata’s neck, calmly sucking on it while Hinata stared off into space. Wow. She seriously just did… That. She did not expect something like this to happen tonight, hell, in the next few years.</p>
<p>“You’re…scarily good at this. Do you do this often?” Hinata asked, getting a shrug in response “Let’s just say I’ve had a lot of experience to myself.” She remarked before going back to marking up the tanned girl’s skin. Hinata nodded and leaned into the love bites, feeling a sense of slight comfort when she had the confirmation she was also her first. Probably. </p>
<p>“So, you gonna go to bed soon, or are you gonna keep gnawing on my neck?” Hinata teased, not mentioning how she wouldn’t really mind that outcome too much. Komaeda rested her head against the crook of her neck, however, yawning softly “I’ll go to bed, yeah… But if I wake up in the middle of the night your neck is free reign.”</p>
<p>Hinata made a hum of acknowledgment before letting her eyes flutter closed, wrapping her arm around the other’s smaller waist and basking in the warmth coming from her. Sleep came easily, what from how exhausted their little ‘session’ rendered her. The last thing she heard was Komaeda happy sighing and soft breathing before she fell asleep, nestled into the other comfortably.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>